GNO to BNH
by IzLiz
Summary: Their girls out for fun, Soul and Black*Star and left home to have their own "Boy's Night Home." Talk about a twist!
1. Chapter 1

StaSo sounds so cute don't you think?

(Dark Side: Yes...it sounds...amazing. :) )

(Killer: Hehe. Later Dark...later.)

(Dark Side: *sigh*)

Soul's POV

Maka, and Tsubaki were away on a quote "girls night away from the idiots". so Black*Star and I decided to chill at my place. We watching TV and some romance came on. "Oi Black*Star. The remotes in front of you. Change it." He made a lazy attempt to use telepathy, and failed. Arms streched out on the back of the couch, I groaned. Black*Star chuckled,"Well, we're stuck watching this shit."

~Movie begins~

I groaned louder now that the movie started but Black*Star ignored it and watched. I tried to nap but the movie was loud so all I could do was sit back and watch, hoping my eyes and ears didn't bleed.

Black*Star's POV

The main stars of the movie were two guys who were in love. Obviously it was a soap opera but I wasn't getting the remote. Soul was sprawled out on the couch with myself on the floor in front of him, legs crossed. The movie began to become intimate when I finally noticed Soul's leg touching my back.

He was bare foot and was in a pair of shorts without a shirt. His white hair shinning in the evil moon's light. The scar on his chest gave him a darker appearance but his eyes told otherwise.

I didn't realize I was staring until he coughed and said,"What?" I whipped back around and mumbled nothing, then went back to watching the guys making out on the screen.

Soul's POV

His eyes had watched me for a good ten minutes, and I tried to ignore him, but my gut just filled with butterflies. "_What__the__hell?_" I thought to myself.

Wandering over Black*Star's body, my eyes soaked up the view. His hair was every where blending in with the blue glow from the television, and his skin glistened from the summer heat. He only wore his gloves and boxers and his breathing was slow and rythmic.

I glanced at the screen when his breathing picked up speed, and the men were fighting each other towards the bed. My heart skipped a beat and I looked away to find Black*Star looking at my again.


	2. Chapter 2

StaSo Continued. (Dark Side: YAY!)

Black*Star's POV

Soul breathing became harsh and I turned around to see if he was okay. Our eyes conected and I could see him hiding something. "Soul?" And audable gulp echoed in the small room. "Y-Yes?" I could see his face grow paler as he spoke, and all the while I kept thinking, "_Damn__it!__Why__is__he__so__hot!_"

Soul's POV

Black*Star was looking right into my eyes and I couldn't pull away. It was like I was hypnotized by his very being. "W-What is it, Black*Star?" I took a deep breath trying to keep my cool. "What are you hiding?" I was taken aback by his bluntness and sighed knowing there was no way he felt the same way. "It's nothing."

That damn ninja was up and standing over me in less than a second and I shrank back into the couch. Breathing hard he grunted,"Tell me." My mouth filled with dust and I coughed my words."Fuck, Black*Star. I-I-I t-t-think you're k-kinda c-c-cu"

My eyes grew wide when I was cut off by his lips. Eyes shut tight he smashed his lips to mine, and I became putty in his hands. Reaching up behind him and twineing my fingers in his hair, i pulled him closer and opened my mouth.

Black*Star's POV

His breath was like honey and I felt his tonge touch my lips. I opened and met his tonge with mine and they danced together. A moan escaped my mouth and Soul hands losened their grip on my hair and I panicked. I didn't want it to end! So I pulled him to me and forced my tonge in his mouth.

Soul said something muffled against my lips but I ignored it and he let out a sigh. I was about to pass out from lack of air when I was lifted off the ground. Our kiss broke and I gasped,"W-W-Where..." Soul's smile couldn't have been any larger and he threw me onto his bead and closed the door.

He pinned my arms above me and began licking my chest, circling my nipples one at a time. I let out small gasps, but it wasn't enough for him.

MWAHAHAHA! Short Chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Hope you have fun reading...hehe! (Dark Side: She's being evil!)(Killer:I like it!)

Soul's POV

He was shuddering and gasping but that wasn't enough. Lowering my head I ripped his boxers off with my teeth to find his member standing straight up. I grinned wickedly and he started to stammer. "S-S-S-Soul...w-w-what if M-M-Maka comes home?" I rolled my eyes and grabbed him making his back arch.

"You're a god," I whispered. "You tell me."

Black*Star POV

My heart was racing so fast and Soul had the nerve to speed it up more by calling me a god. I twisted my body and flipped him over so that I was on top of him. His red eyes beyond shocked. In one swift move I took off his shorts and boxers, exposing and growing member. "Call me God one more time. I dare you!"

Soul could never resist a dare but this time he was speechless. I snickered and began sucking. In no time I could taste pre cum. "Don't give in so easily." Soul was panting taking gulps of air exposing his sharp teeth, while gripping the sheets like he would be pulled into a black hole if he let go.

"S-s-shut up!" he began, but I flipped him over. He knew what was going to happen next and he tried to roll me over onto the bed. "Hell no!" I trust into him and he screamed.

Soul's POV

Tears filled my eyes as Black*Star was inside me. He began trusting without stopping and I cried out in pain. He began to push harder and shifted just a little and hit the spot where the pain stopped. "GOD!" I screamed cumming all over the bed and he pulled me up so my ear was next to his mouth his member still inside me. "That's right!" His breathing was hash and he slowly pulled from me.

"Ass!" I flipped him onto his back and pinned him down with little effort. His face looked smashed against the mattress . "Who the hell appointed you to be on top?" His eyes widened when I slide myself down his back. "W-W-Wait! Soul!" He stammered and I thrust into him. By the third pump I found him and He scream was deafening. "S-SOUL!"

When we were both done, we laid there panting like dogs until we heard a knock on the door. I swear my heart jumped from my chest and I covered Black*Stars mouth to quiet his breathing.

"Soul? Black*Star?" I heard Maka call but it was left unanswered. "Maybe they went to Kids." Tsubaki stated. I heard bags drop onto the floor and I hoped they weren't coming our way. "Hmmmm..."I heard Maka sigh and I shot Black*Star a look like what the hell?


	4. Chapter 4

(Dark Side- Wait why'd you make them stop?)

IzLiz- Because...just read.

Black*Star's POV

Soul's hand covered my mouth as we listened to the noises from the next room. "What if they come home?" Maka said in protest. "Black*Star wouldn't be the problem, just Soul." We glanced at each other with wide eyes. "What are they talking about?" I whispered.

Soul's POV

"What the hell do you think?" I hissed back and grabbed his crotch. His eyes grew wide and he opened his mouth to say something but I covered it when I heard Maka moan.

His member grew and I slapped him. "Stop it!" Black*Star pouted like a puppy and I rolled my eyes. "No use growing just by noise. " I whispered and stood up and creeped my way to the door. Black*Star on his feet right behind me.

I cracked open the door to find the girls with their hands in each others hair, making out. Black*Star gasped and I clamped my hand over his mouth, trying not to moan from how hot they looked.

Black*Star's POV

Maka's shirt came off first and I held my breath and Tsubaki followed her lead. I felt a drop of water hit my arm and I looked up to see Soul's nose bleeding. The girls continued to make out and I tried to pull Soul back into the room.

I turned when I heard something hit the floor and my nose gushed blood. The girls her now standing in their underwear and Tsubaki was reaching around to unclasp Maka's bra. Soul let out a moan and I pulled him from the door way. The blood slowed and I kissed Soul pulling him into my arms.

Soul's POV

He was hungry after seeing our partners make out in front of us, but I resisted his tugging towards the bed. The scene in the living room was a one time only show that we couldn't miss and I pulled away and dragged him towards the door. They weren't there any more but Maka's bedroom door was open.

Black*Star whimpered behind me and I grabbed his hand. "Come on." I whispered and made my way towards the show.

IzLiz- Cliff Hanger!

(Dark Side and Killer- GAH!)


	5. Chapter 5

(Dark Side: Enjoy my little PERV friends!)

IzLiz: Shut up Dark Side!

(Dark Side: MWAHAHAHA!)

Soul's POV

Black*Star was pouting wanting me to go to the bedroom with him. "Don't worry,"I purred. "We'll have more fun in a minute."

I heard a gasp come from Maka's room and I sprinted to the door. I hadn't even seen them yet but the mental images made my explode with blood. Hand flying to my face I leaned through the door. "GAH!" I gasped choking on my drool.

Tsubaki was on top of Maka their underwear on the floor. Maka's eyes were in the back of her head while Tsubaki sucked her chest. Black*Star leaned in and lost it. I heard his choke back a gasp and he grabbed his member.

I turn and kissed him and he allowed my tongue to slip into his mouth. A scream came from the room behind us, "TSUBAKI!", and Black*Star bit my lip. He pulled his face from mine and shoved my head towards his waist. I egarly took him in my mouth and within seconds he came and I drank every bit of him.

Black*Star's POV

Soul shoved a sock that was laying near by into my mouth to stop me from screaming his name. It came out muffled, "Ssshhooulll!" The bed creaked in the next room and Soul pulled me behind the couch.

"M-M-Maka! W-W-Wait!" Tsubaki begged and a moan echoed from behind the door. I could picture Tsubaki with her back arched as Maka slid her fingers inside her. Soul obviously had the same mental image and brought his head up to kiss me. This time I pulled away to catch my breath. "S-S-Soul!" He looked at me in slight shock then I saw a light bulb go off behind his eyes.

"What are you thinking?" I whispered as her started to stand. My arms were weak but I tried to pull him back down. His grin became infectious when he told me his plans. "Four sum!"

Soul's POV

Black*Star couldn't have looked anymore evil with his eyes wide and a grin from ear to ear. I reached out a hand helped him up. And we went to the door, not bothering to knock, and walked in. Tsubaki saw us first and gasped. Maka turned and her face became redder than a tomato.

Black*Star was the first to speak. "Having fun?" I started laughing and punched him in the side. "W-W-What are you guys doing h-h-home?" Maka asked her eyes still wide in shock. "We've been her the whole time, Maka." I gave her my trademark "cool" smile. "Having just as much fun as you two!" Black*Star added.

Tsubaki coughed and Maka finally realised we had no clothes on either. "W-W-W-What?" Black*Star and I smiled then glanced at each other. In unison we asked, "Can we join?"

IzLiz: I hope you like...there might be another chapter soon...

(Dark Side: DAMN IT IZLIZ TELL US!)

IzLiz: Nope! MWAHAHAHA!


	6. Chapter 6

Soul's POV

"You w-want to join?" Maka asked a little surprised. I rolled my eyes and answered her by putting my lips to hers. Black*Star groaned, "Damn it! How is it so easy for you to go from me to her?" I suppressed a chuckled and moved my hands to he breast.

She broke our kiss and swore. "F-Fuck. He's right how do you-" I shut her up, shoving my tongue in her mouth. Pulling her off Tsubaki, I laid her on the other side of the bed. "Black*Star," I glanced his way. "I thought it was going to be a foursome, not that I don't mind having the girls to myself."

Black*Star's POV

I quickly made my way beside him and made out with Tsubaki. Her lips were so much softer than Soul's and I could taste strawberry chap-stick. She didn't bother to wrap her hands around my neck, they slide down the where my member stood straight up. "Txubaki!" I moaned.

Her hands were warn and gentle, and I couldn't believe how much different it was with Soul. Trailing butterfly kisses down her neck and chest, I came to her valley and pushed my tongue inside. "BLACK*STAR!" She gasped and pushed my face in deeper. I could hardly breath but I didn't care. I could feel her nails digging into my scalp.

Soul's POV

Maka pushed me off her and I whimpered before she got on top of me. "I don't like it when guys get control." Her hand trailed down my chest, following my scar. "It was my fault," she whispered. I tried to protest but her hands covered my mouth. "Let me make it up to you."

I tasted her tongue for a few seconds before it traveled lower and lower down my body. "Geeze, Maka," I said before she reached me. "When did you get so sexy?" That's when she took me in her mouth, not a little at a time, the entire thing. "MAKA!" I grabbed the sheets but Tsubaki grabbed my hand.

I forced my eyes to focus as she leaned over some. Out lips met and ran her free hand across my cheek. Things then became more aggressive. Black*Star, now free of Tsubaki's vice-like-grip reached over and pulled Maka from me. The sudden cold made me moan in disappointment and Tsubaki pulled me onto her.

"D-Do it!" She panted and I pushed myself into her. "Ah! aH! AH!" Her screams filled the air. I felt a hand touch my leg and tighten and I looked down and saw Maka, her eyes closed and Black*Star's face between her legs. "S-Soul!" She gasped. "M-Me nexted!" I smiled then turned back to Tsubaki, who eyes were far back into her head.

(Dark Side: GAH! IZLIZ YOU BITCH! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS STOP?)


	7. Chapter 7

Soul's POV

Maka's nails dug into my leg as she cried out Black*Star's name. After a moment I came in Tsubaki and she shuddered with delight. I was still panting I was ripped off the bed and Black*Star took my place. Maka crawled over and got onto of me. "S-Soul?" She whispered her voice slowly being lost by all of her screaming. "Y-Yes, Maka?"

She pulled out her pigtails and let he hair cover our faces when she leaned down to kiss me. "Lets do this again." Her lips pressed against mine and I smiled. Our bodies grinded against each other and we both held each other tight.

Black*Star's POV

Tsubaki and I listened to them for a second, holding each other tryig to catch our breath. "We need to all be closer." I panted and she nodded. I crawled off the bed and pulled Soul from Maka who growled at me for stealing him. I grabbed him and trust into him and his gasp shushed Maka right up. "Maka, suck him." I ordered and she got on her hands and knees.

"AHHHH!" Soul screamed and I clamped my hand over his mouth , so I could tell Tsubaki to join. She pushed away my hand and began kissing him, while sitting on Maka's back. Moans and groans came from Soul, and he tried to pull away.

"No way in hell!" I hissed into his ear and drove into him again and again. He gasped for breath when Tsubaki pulled away. She moved to where she could lick Maka. No longer were Soul's screams alone.

Soul's POV

I couldn't see anything because of the spots that blinded my eyes, and my mind was confused on who's name I would scream. It ended up with me yelling, "Blmastar!" Black*Star was laughing the best he could while losing more breath with every thrust. Maka had clamped down, when Tsubaki went to her and I couldn't help but shed a tear.

"DAMN! I'm gonna come!" I released into Maka and she sucked it down like it were a summer lemonade. Her lips slid to mine but before they could touch she was screaming. "TSUBAKI!"

...

A sigh of delight came from all four of us when we finally got off each other and almosted passed out. "Maka." I grabbed her hand. "Hmm?" She sighed. "We can gladly do this again, anytime." I smiled closing my eyes.

IzLiz: I hope you enjoyed this! This was my third, yes third, fanfiction.

(Dark Side: Who knows maybe we all can convince her to write a sequel?)

IzLiz: Dark Side...


End file.
